


Morning Surprise

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futa, I'm not to sure what to call it, Mind fucking?, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Emerald gets a nice surprise when she wakes up.





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the alarm clock’s alarm was silenced in a heartbeat as Emerald quickly slammed the snooze button without even having to open her eyes. The idea of leaving the comfort of her bed and having to deal with the snobby suites that Weiss has her dealing with only filling her desire to stay in bed and refuse to face the day. After she had silenced that annoying clock blaring, Emerald suddenly felt something nuzzle against her thigh. Confused since Zwei preferred to sleep in his bed and give the two women their privacy Emerald lifted the sheets enough to be greeted by her fiancee laying down next to her thigh. Ruby smiled at the drowsy women.

Instead of questioning her eccentric fiancee, Emerald dropped the sheet and closed her eyes again.

“Rude!!” Ruby said. Emerald wanted more sleep and felt it was too early to take part in whatever hair brained scheme her wife-to-be had planned for her, so she just ignored the cookie monster next to her crotch.”Emmy come on. Weiss said you can’t be late for work today, and she tasked me with making sure you got up on time so how about making my life easier.” Emerald still refused to acknowledge her love, hopping that Ruby would give up and let her get a few more minutes of shut-eye. Instead of giving up, Emerald heard a troubling giggle coming from the lump under their sheets and then felt Ruby pull down her black gym shorts. “Fine, if words won’t sway you my stubborn Emmy, then it’s time for plan B.” Before Emerald had a chance to react she felt Ruby grab her flaccid cock and start to lick the head of it. She was about to question her fiancee, but her words got caught in her throat and bucked her hips as she felt her lover penetrate her asshole and wriggle around inside her lower hole.

Emerald just moaned as Ruby continued to finger the brown skinned women. While surprised at first, she was quick to settle and enjoy the treat her soon to be wife was giving her. Emerald let out a hiss as she felt Ruby’s tongue circle around the head of her penis. The combined effort of Ruby gliding her finger in and out of her asshole and occasionally curling it inside her, and her tongue licking her shaft and circling her dick head helped to to get Emerald to her full 6-inch length in no time. Now that Emerald’s cock was fully erect and twitching with anticipation, Ruby pulled out her finger and took the brown women’s penis into her mouth, making sure to engulf her entire erect shaft. Emerald let out another moan and lifted the sheets again so that she could finally address her fiancee. She was greeted to Ruby staring up at her with the ex-thief's whole cock in her mouth.

“Fuck you look hot with my cock in your mouth.” Ruby smiled and let out a pleased hum from her fiancee’s complaint. “I don’t know what’s got you in such a horny mood Rubs, but I’m not going to complaaaa-oooooh fuck yessss.” Emeralds words descended into moans as Ruby started to bob her head, making sure to continue to hum and slurp as she continued to fellate her. Emerald threw the sheets off the bed and placed one head on Ruby’s scalp and clutched at her hair. The other hand grasped at the sheets and grabbed a fistful of the lining. Ruby moaned as her lover’s pre-cum leaked out of Emeralds cock and she licked it up as she continued to blow her. Emerald squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back as she started to feel her climax coming on, but instead of pushing her fiancee over the edge Ruby activated her semblance and boosted off the bed and slipped in-between her fingers. After realizing her cock was no longer engulfed in her wife-to-be’s mouth any longer Emerald opened her eyes and glared at the giggling girl standing to the side of their bed.

“Uh…what the fuck Rubs?” Emerald said as she pointed down at her twitching cock. Ruby just giggled at the her lover’s glare. Despite being in her mid-20’s she still loved to wear her heart Beowulf tank top, and red polka dot pajama pants to bed. 

“Sorry Emerald. If it’s any consolation this was Weiss’s idea.” Emerald silently cursed her boss for corrupting her fiancee against her. “Weiss wanted me to get you up and that's what I plan to do, so now you have two choices…” Ruby held up two fingers in front of her fiancee’s face. “One is you get out of bed and come downstairs so that I’ll be able to take care of that.” Ruby pointed at the ex-thief’s needy cock as it started to leak more pre-cum. Ruby got distracted for a moment as her eyes followed a droplet all the way down Emerald’s hard shaft. She then cleared her throat and turned away in order to hide the blush that had creeped up on her face. Emerald smirked as an idea hatched in her head. Ruby cleared her throat, oblivious to the mischief look her fiancee was giving her. “As I was saying, the second option is you take care of yourself on your own, and spend the next 3 weeks on the couch.” Ruby crossed her arms and waited for some sort of plea or annoyed grumble, but instead what she was given a low lewd moan from her fiancee. Ruby glanced back at her fiancee to be treated to the sight of the dark skinned women jerking herself off and groping one of her breast with her unoccupied hand.

While she knew she was supposed to stay strong and entice her fiancee out of bed, Ruby couldn’t help but stand there and drink in the sight of her fiancee pleasuring herself. Unfortunately she didn’t realize what her fiancee was up to until it was too late. Suddenly while enjoying her lover’s show, Ruby felt a pair of hands caressing her thighs. She yelped in surprise but then started to moan as she felt the back of her neck getting kissed and the kisses going all the down her back. Ruby bit down on her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a tongue lick inside her inner walls and a thumb pressing down on her clit. 

Ruby dropped to her knees and started to whine as she was quick to submit to her lovers scheme. Emerald just snickered as she watched her fiancee continue to crumble under the influence of her semblance. While Ruby had seen her future wife jerking off on their bed, what was actually happening was Emerald using her semblance to project an image of her masturbating to entice Ruby, she then focused her semblance to be able to trick Ruby into thinking she was teasing her when in reality she hadn’t left their bed yet. Once felt a pair of hands on her waist, Ruby realized Emerald was going to use her semblance on her to drive her into a horny mess. Unfortunately for her, Emerald had improved her semblance over the years, so just simply telling herself that what she was feeling wasn’t real was irrelevant. She still ended up crumbling and giving in to her sexual desire as she bent over on the floor and slipped her hand into her pants and started to furiously pump two fingers in and out of her drenched pussy. 

While Emerald originally wanted to watch her fiancee squirm under her semblance, she couldn’t ignore the twitching erection demanding her lover’s attention.

“You look like you could use some help there Rubs. I could be conv-” Ruby boosted out of her pants and toward her fiancee’s waist before Emerald had a chance to finish her offer. Instead of letting Ruby mount her, Emerald grabbed her horny silvered eyed fiancee and flipped her so that Ruby was pinned below the red eyed women. Ruby started to whine and buck her hips up towards Emeralds dangling erect cock.

“Emmy…pleeease.” Emerald just smirked at her whining lover.

“Promise to never let Weiss corrupt you against me again?” Emerald asked as she moved both of Ruby’s hands over the pinned girls head and grabbed her cock with her now free hand and started to stroke it.

“I promise I won’t let Weiss try to buy me again. SO PLEEEEEEEEEASE FUCK MEEE!!” Ruby begged. While the idea of the middle Schnee child buying her wife-to-be disturbed her, Emerald still lined up her cock with Ruby’s needy pussy and then shoved her member into her with one thrust.

“AHHHHHH, EMMY YESSSS!!” Ruby screamed in ecstasy. Emerald just smirked as she started to roll her hips. Ruby reached out and wrapped her arms around Emerald as the ex-thief continued to fuck her, she then wrapped her legs around Emeralds waist so that she could make sure she didn’t try to leave her. Emerald was panting heavily and sweating as her cock continued to go in and out of her fiancee, she made sure to drag her penis across Ruby’s g-spot every time she exited the horny women Ruby threw her head back and let out another scream every time she felt Emerald hit her pleasure spot. “Emmmy yesss, please don’t stop. I”M SO CLOSE!!” Ruby said she moved one hand up towards Emeralds hair and clutched at it, her other hand stayed on Emeralds lower back and started to claw at it.

Thankfully Emerald had enough experience with fucking the silver eyed huntress to know to activate her aura before she started to claw at her back so that she could avoid her pealing off layers of skin form her back. 

“Em, Em, EMMMM!!!” Ruby screamed as her whole body stared to seize. She clutched at Emeralds hair so hard she almost pulled out a fistful of the ex-thief’s hair out. She arched her back and let her tongue fall out of her mouth as she continued to ride out her orgasm. However, instead of slowing down and allowing Ruby to settle from her intense orgasm, Emerald saw an opportunity arise. “Em…I…wha-OH GOOOOOODSSS!!” Even though she knew Emerald’s cock was still dragging along her pussy, she felt a phallic presence penetrate her asshole without warning. She then felt a mouth suck on her clit and felt hands groping her breast while her nipples were getting sucked on.

Ruby moved her hand from Emeralds back and onto the bed lining and grabbed a fistful of the bed lining and pulled.

“EM…PLEAAAASE….AHHHHHHH!! Ruby screamed as she was hit with a second orgasm. Emerald still refused to lift her semblance off of Ruby, so the poor women was getting assaulted on two front. She was never able to come down from her orgasm so she was constantly thrashing and screaming, and her lover’s, “mind fucking”, as Nora loved to call it. “Em…Emmmmmm…I-I-I…” Ruby’s words had descended into a series of incoherent mumbles as she was starting to lose conscious from her orgasms and Emerald fucking her.

Deciding that enough was enough, Emerald finally lifted her semblance off Ruby’s pleasure riddled brain, and buried her cock all the way inside Ruby as she finally released her pent up load into the exhausted girl. Ruby was so exhausted from the barrage of pleasure that she couldn’t even scream as she was brought over the edge one final time. Ruby’s tongue just hanged out her mouth as she laid on her back and took rope after rope of Emeralds cum directly into her clenching pussy. Once she had finally emptied her load into the fucked silly girl, Emerald just collapsed on top of Ruby and nuzzled her face into the neck of the exhausted girl.

“Hey Rubs…you awake?” Ruby didn’t respond to the thief’s question. “You still want me to get up or can we just stay in bed a while longer?” Ruby still didn’t answer her, she just wrapped her arms around Emerald and grunted weakly. “I’ll take that as a no.” Emerald said as rolled over onto her side, Ruby still holding onto her as she rolled over. Emerald just smirked as she relaxed and basked in the afterglow of her orgasm and the victory in freeing her fiancee from Weiss’s influence. Just as she was about to go back to sleep, she heard Ruby’s scroll start to ring. She reached over to check to see that Weiss was calling her fiancee, probably trying to find out if Ruby had succeed in getting her out of bed. Emerald smirked as she answered the scroll.

“Ruby? How did it go? Did you manage to get your criminal wife out of bed yet?” Weiss said. Emerald just chuckled into the scroll. “You can’t be fucking serious.” The disbelief in her boss’s voice caused Emerald to start laughing maniacally.

“First off we aren’t married yet Schnee, secondly how dare you try to use my Ruby against me, and thirdly I’m sorry to inform you but I think I’m coming down with something and won’t be able to come into work today. Sorry boss lady.” Emerald said.

“Emerald Sustrai, I need my fuCKING SECRETARY TO COME IN!!!” Weiss screeched at the smug women. Emerald extended her arm away from her ear so that the middle Schnee child didn’t blow out her ear drums. “YOU CAN’T JUST CALL IN SICK JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO STAY IN BED ALL DAY LO-” ruby snatched the scroll right out of Emeralds hand and then hanged up on the screeching Schnee. She then tossed the scroll away from the bed and snuggled into her betrothed again. Emerald ruffled her future wife’s hair as she kissed her forehead and closed her eyes.

“Glad to see you’ve warmed up to my way Ruby.” Emerald said. The sounds of snoring coming form her fiancee meant that she had already fell asleep, Emerald yawned as she got ready to follow her fiancee’s lead. “We’re going to need to be well rested when we face Weiss’s wrath.”


	2. Morning Suprise 2: Emerald returns the favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald comforts Ruby after she wakes up form a nightmare.

No matter how many Beowulf’s she cleaved in half, there was always another one ready to take another swipe at her. While she was in danger of getting overwhelmed by their vast numbers, the last thing Ruby was concerned about was her own safety. She let out another cures as two Ursa’s blocked her way from the gathering of civilians that were trying to flee the chaos caused by the Grimm invasion. Before the Ursas could even raise their claws above their heads, Ruby decapitated both beast in one quick motion. She boosted toward the civilians in a desperate attempt to save the innocents bystanders, but in her haste she let her guard down and was ambushed by the Nevermore that was hovering above her. Just as she was about to reach the civilians there was a sudden rain of razor sharp feathers from the sky. While they didn’t skewer her thanks to her aura, Ruby was knocked off course and sent crashing into a nearby wall. The force was so strong that she was hurled through the wall and into a building, knocking her unconscious. Whether it had been an hour or a few seconds, the only thing Ruby could comprehend was the pained screams of an innocent person getting mauled, and the sickening sounds of flesh being ripped apart.

“NOOOOO!!!” Ruby cried out. Ruby whipped her head around in an attempt to take in her surroundings. After a few seconds of frantic searching, Ruby found that instead of lying in a pile of rubble surrounded by a burning village and the sickening sounds of people getting ripped limb from limb, she was safe and sound on her couch in her home in Atlas. Ruby calmed down once she realized that the hellish landscape she was in was Only a nightmare. She gently moved aside the blanket that was covering her naked and sweaty body and brought her legs up on the couch and held her legs close to her chest. While she knew it was just a dream, Ruby couldn’t help but shiver in fear from the grotesque scene that had played in her head. Even though she was still recovering from her nightmare, Ruby couldn’t help but wonder where the blanket that was covering her came from. As far as she was concerned, she was the only living soul in her house since her fiancee was still working at the main hub for the SDC.

“Are you okay Ruby?”Ruby looked up at the source of the voice. Emerald was standing to the left of the couch, she was wearing her green and red robe and had a concerned look on her face. She walked over to her naked wife-to-be and wrapped her arms around her. Ruby flipped around in her lover’s arms so that she was hugging her loving fiancee back. She then nuzzled the side of her face into the crook of Emerald’s neck. “Bad dream huh?” Ruby still didn’t say anything. She just nod her head as she continued to hold her close. After a minute of hugging Ruby finally released Emerald, and sensing that Ruby was at least in a better place than when she woke up Emerald decided to release her as well. “Are you better now?” Emerald asked. Ruby gave the women a warm smile and nod her head.

“Yeah…I’m fine Emmy. It was just a stupid dream I had, it’s nothing to worry about.” Ruby said in an attempt to ease her future wife’s worries. However, Emerald still looked concerned despite her fiancee’s words and smile. Emerald reached out and squeezed her shaken fiancee’s hand. 

“Ruby…when I came in I found you mumbling and shivering on our couch, so I put that blanket on you since I figured you were just cold since you decided to sleep in the nude on our couch.” Emerald said as she pointed at the blanket Ruby moved to the side. Ruby scratched the back of her neck and gave a nervous chuckle.

“Yeah I-uh…I took a shower and instead of putting on clothes I decided to watch a movie while I waited for you to come home and I fell asleep while watching the movie.” Ruby said. Emerald’s concerned frown still didn’t change.

“After I put that blanket on you, I left to change out of my work clothes into something more comfortable so I could surprise you. When I came back I found you crying and thrashing about while you were still sleeping. I tried to wake you by shaking you and calling your name, but you didn’t wake up.” Emerald turned away and wiped away a tear that was threatening to leak out of her eye. “The only thing I could do was wait for your nightmare to be over.” Unsure of how to respond to her, Ruby stayed quiet and waited for Emerald to say something. Emerald turned back to face Ruby and released her hand. She then brought both hands to her fiancee’s face and gently cupped her cheeks. “If there’s a problem, or there’s something scaring you then don’t hide it from me…keep me in the loop okay?” Ruby couldn’t break from her fiancee’s gaze since Emerald hands were on her cheeks and she didn’t want to break away from her lover’s grasp, so she closed her eyes and sighed. Ruby then opened her silver-eyes and finally spoke up to her concerned wife-to -be.

“I…I…It was horrifying and I still feel a little shaken by it. I’ll be fine in the morning, but for now I…I’m just glad your hear right now.” Ruby said. Ruby reached up and lightly grabbed one of Emeralds hands and moved it to her mouth so that she could kiss it. Emerald giggled and pulled her shaken fiance closer to her so she could kiss her on her lips. Still embracing her, Emerald lightly guided Ruby on her back while she was still kissing the huntress. Once the younger women was on her back Emerald separated from the kiss and started placing kisses along her lover’s neck as she moved down. Ruby let out a happy hum as Emerald continued to trail kisses down to her chest. Emeralds trail of kisses reached down to the smaller women stomach stomach where she kissed around Ruby’s belly button and then back up to Ruby’s left breast, once she arrived at her destination, she enveloped Ruby’s nipple with her mouth and circled the nub with her tongue. She started kneading Ruby’s other unoccupied breast with her free hand. Ruby’s happy hums turned into a soft whimper as her fiancee continued to taste her nipple. The two women both jumped as the sounds of Emeralds scroll ringing snapped them out of the haze of ecstasy that the two were in. Emerald reached over to the night stand the scroll was on so she could find out who was calling her this late at night. She looked down at the ringing object then handed the scroll to Ruby.

“It’s Weiss, I would talk to her but I’m currently in the middle of something.” Emerald said as she got up from the couch. Ruby tilted her head to the side, but quickly understood what Emerald was talking about. Emerald slowly untied the strap holding her robe together; once free of the restrictive wrap, Emerald slid the robe off her shoulders but held her robe together so that while her bare shoulders were exposed, her breast were still covered by the robe. “Ruby, aren’t you forgetting something?” Ruby snapped out of her stupor and finally answered her dark-skinned lover’s scroll while Emerald continued her strip tease for the flustered women.

“Uhh…hey Weiss. How are you doing?” Ruby asked. It was hard for her to focus on speaking when she had her sexy wife teasing her with the hint of her naked figure.

“Ruby? I wasn’t expecting to speak with you…is Emerald around?” Weiss asked.

“Emerald? Yeah she’s here, she just couldn’t answer cause she’s uhh…doing something right now.” It was getting harder for Ruby to focus on her conversation with her best friend since Emerald finally revealed her breast to her. Emerald allowed the robe to naturally fall of her curvy figure and allow her fiancee to bask in the glory of her naked body. Emerald twirled around so that Ruby could get enjoy every angle of her naked body, her half erect penis flopping along with her motion also assisting in distracting the scythe-wielding huntress.

“Good…good.” Weiss’s response set off warning bells inside her head. It was strange for Weiss to just call them like this, especially so late at night. Emerald must have noticed her fiancee’s concerned face because she ceased her twirling and sat down at the Ruby’s feet on the couch.

“Did you need me to leave?” Emerald asked. Ruby shook her head at her worried fiancee. Emerald knew that despite the fact the two were happy and in love with each other, Ruby still had feelings for her old teammate. While Emerald couldn’t bear the thought of losing her Ruby, she didn’t want to force Ruby to choose between her love of Weiss and the two of them being together. So she decided to trust Ruby to be able to love her and not allow her feelings for the white-haired women to interfere with their relationship.

“You can keep going Emmy, I’m just going to make sure Weiss is okay.” Ruby whispered to her fiancee. While not sure on how to feel about their current situation, Emerald just shrugged and lowered her head to her fiancee’s wet snatch. She looked up at Ruby waiting for her permission before she continued. Taking Ruby’s silent nod as a yes, Emerald stuck out her tongue and slowly drag her tongue along Ruby’s lower lips. Ruby quickly shot her hand to her mouth in an attempt to conceal her gasp.

“Ruby…did you just gasp?” Ruby cursed herself in her own head. Even though she had manged to catch her mouth before the gasp left her mouth, Weiss still managed to hear it. Ruby considered hiding the fact that Emerald was currently eating her out, but ultimately decided telling the truth was going to be an easier option. 

“Uhh…Emerald is kinda…uhh…” Ruby stammered trying to find the right words to say. She didn’t want Weiss to feel like she didn’t matter to her, but she also didn’t want Emerald to feel like Weiss’s problems were more important than her.

“Emerald is currently eating you out.” Weiss answered. Ruby stammering ceased and there was a long period of awkward silence between the three women. Sensing the awkward tension, Emerald stopped her tasting and just waited. 

“Am I interrupting you two?” Weiss asked.

“NO!!” Ruby shouted. She covered her mouth and silently apologized to her fiancee for the sudden outburst. Emerald smiled and nod her head as if to let her know that she was fine. “Sorry for yelling Weiss. It’s just that…is everything alright Weiss? You don’t normally call this late.” Weiss didn’t immediately answer back. “Weiss, please don’t leave, I care about you and the only reason I told Emerald to keep going was because I didn’t want her to feel like you were more important to me than her. Please talk to me if Weiss.” Ruby was so scared that she offended Weiss that she was on the verge of crying. Something was wrong with Weiss and Ruby was worried that in an effort to keep both women happy, she may have ended up offending Weiss.

“Can I…listen?” Weiss finally asked. The CEO’s words were so quiet that Ruby almost didn’t hear them, but her wide eyed expression was evident that she picked up on her request.

“I’m sorry? Can you please repeat that Weiss?” Ruby asked

 

The blush on Weiss’s face was so fierce, that if Ruby held her cloak up to her face she probably would have blended in perfectly with the ratty thing. Weiss had no idea what force possessed her to request such an indecent thing, but for some reason she needed it. 

“I realize it’s a strange request, and since you were kind enough to tell me the truth about why you gasped, I won’t hide anything from you.” Weiss said. She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh before continuing, “I…I…gods this is so fucking stupid. Weiss covered her face with her hand as if the two women were in the room with her and she was trying to hide her blush from them.

“Don’t say that Weiss, you know you can tell me anything.” Ruby replied. Her best friend’s words were enough encouragement to continue on with her explanation. 

“I…had a nightmare. I know it seems childish but in this nightmare you had gone out on a hunt and got yourself mortally wounded.” Weiss paused and took a deep breath before continuing with the summary of the dream. “Emerald managed to receive word of your fate and stormed off to rescue you…I never heard back from either of you after she stormed off.” Weiss fought back the tears that were threatening to pour out of her eyes again. “It’s stupid and childish I know, but when I woke up I just…I needed to hear that you were both alright.” Weiss sighed again and waited to hear back from Ruby. 

“Weiss…is it alright if I put you on speaker?” Ruby asked. While she was concerned about how Emerald would react, Weiss decided to go along with Ruby’s request.

“Sure Ruby go right ahead.” Weiss said. A few seconds went by before Emerald’s voice could be heard as well.

“Hey Weiss, so Ruby tells me you want to hear me fuck her?” Weiss returned her hand to it’s spot on her face in an attempt to hide her blush. She knew it was pointless, but she still hid it anyway. It only made sense that Ruby would include her fiancee on something like this, Weiss didn’t know why she didn’t think of the fact that Ruby would of course tell the women she was getting ready to marry that made sense. What didn’t make sense was the Schnee had asked to eavesdrop on an intimate moment between the two. 

“While I didn’t phrase it that way…you are correct.” Weiss admitted. There was another long period of silence and Weiss was starting to internally freak out that she may have ended up scaring away her best friend. Then the sounds of Ruby’s moans started to come out of the scroll. Weiss started in disbelief at the object in her hand, at first she didn’t know what to think, but then as Ruby’s moans continued Weiss figured that they had accepted her bizarre request.

“Weiss are you…ahhhh~~” Ruby’s words drifted off into another moan. Weiss bit down on her bottom lip and just sat silently in her bed as she listened to her ex-leader continued to be pleasured by her fiancee. At first she was fine just listening in on them, but soon Weiss felt a burning sensation in her core that she couldn’t ignore. She reached down and slid her panties off until they were dangling off her left ankle. She then put her left pointer and middle finger into her mouth and inserted them inside her already soaking pussy. Weiss let out an involuntary cry form the penetration. She heard a chuckle come from her scroll. “You ma-aaaahhh…masturbating wasn’t pa-part of the original requ-AHHH!!” Ruby’s words were interrupted by her own cry. Weiss’s blush only got darker after getting called out by Ruby.

“Y-y-you shut up!!” Weiss retorted. She silently cursed herself for such a child like response, but she soon stopped caring as she continued to pleasure her self. She hooked her fingers inside her self and dragged her fingers along her inner walls as she continued to listen to Ruby getting eaten out.

 

Ruby had placed Emerald’s scroll back onto the night stand so that she had both hands free so she could fondle her breast while Emerald continued to eat her out. Since she didn’t have to worry about allowing Ruby and Weiss to talk, Emerald grabbed both of Ruby’s legs and reposition her so that her ass was aimed up at the roof. Emerald was kneeling on the couch and Ruby’s back was parallel to her stomach. Emerald moved her tongue in a circular pattern, so that she could lick all around Ruby’s inner walls and occasionally hit her g-spot with her tongue, resulting in the scythe-wielder’s moan’s to rise to a loud cry. 

“Oh fuck Emmy, YESSSS!!!” Ruby cried out as Emerald continued to eat her out. Emerald let out a happy hum as she continued to lick her inside walls. While she may have had a raging erection right now, she was just happy that Ruby was feeling so good, and by the sounds coming from her scroll Weiss was enjoying herself as well.

 

Weiss was now lying on her back, fingers still pumping in and out of her tight pussy at a feverish pace. She placed her scroll next to her head so that she could continue to hear Ruby’s moans, and the sounds of Emerald’s loud slurping. 

“OH GODDS YESSSSS EMMMMMY!!!” Weiss turned to look at her scroll as if hopping she would be able to see what made Ruby cry out that. Unfortunately the call was only audio and she couldn’t witness what was going on. 

“What happened, don’t leave me in the dark dol-AHH!!” Weiss accidentally hit her g-spot while she was still furiously jilling off. She felt slightly bad for demanding to know what was going on, but her own lust was clouding her mind and causing her to make rash decisions without thinking. 

“Oh gods…Emerald’s fucking me with her cock now. Oh godddds it feels heavenly!!” Ruby replied. Weiss let out a loud moan as she imagined how good Ruby must have felt getting penetrated by Emerald. She knew that Emerald had a cock, during one of her rare nights out with the two women, Emerald got drunk and boasted to some random stranger how much Ruby loved the feeling of her cock spreading her pussy apart. Weiss doubled down on her fingering speed and moved her unoccupied hand to her breast and started roughly groping the small mound. While her bust size had increased over the years, they were still smaller in compassion to the rest of her old team.

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut so that she could picture herself with the two women. She let out a whimper as she imagined Ruby below her, kneading both her breast and sucking on her neck while Emerald was holding her thighs and pounding her tight pussy with her massive cock. She let out another cry as she pressed down on her clit with her thumb and imagined that Ruby had moved one of her hands from her breast and was pinching and rolling her clit in-between her index finger and middle finger. She was getting close to her limit, but she didn’t want to orgasm yet, she wanted to go over the edge with her best friend and Emerald at the same time. 

“Ruby…Emerald…I…I…I’m about…OHHH GODDDSSS!!!” Despite her best effort, Weiss arched her back and screamed out as her whole body started to quake. Thankfully she heard a similar reaction coming from her scroll

“AHHHHHHH!!!” Weiss smiled as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Hearing that Ruby had reached her peak sent a pleasant feeling through the CEO’s body, which accompanied the other feeling of electricity that was assaulting her nerves. Weiss slowed down her thrusting speed, and rolled her hips along with her fingers as she helped to ease herself down from the orgasmic high she gave herself. After she finally managed to calm down, Weiss let out a hiss as she retracted her fingers from her sensitive snatch. She stared at her soaked hands and put them into her mouth so that she could suck them clean. Her lust was still clouding her judgment since she would normally never do something so lewd, but she didn’t care. She had never felt so good before and she wanted to bask in this feeling for a while longer. “Weiss…are you there?” Ruby’s voice shook her free from her own lust ridden spell. She pulled her fingers out of her mouth and wiped them onto the covers of her bed. She then cleared her throat before responding to Ruby.

“Yes…I’m still here Ruby.” Weiss replied.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Ruby said as she continued to clean herself off by dragging her fingertips over the semen that was plastered all over her body and putting the cum soaked digit in her mouth. She heard a chuckle coming from her dark-skinned lovers scroll.

“Gods I have no idea why I asked to listen in on you two, but that was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. What about Emerald?” Weiss asked. Ruby looked over at the ex-thief who was lying down next to her and had her arms wrapped around her waist. 

“Emerald came about a minute after I came. She wanted to cum with us, but I’m out of birth control pills and she forgot her condoms so she had to pull out once she couldn’t hold out anymore.” Ruby said. She reached over and poked her fiancee’s chest who was currently sticking her tongue out at her. 

“Good…I’m glad Emerald felt good too.” Weiss said. Ruby may not have been able to see her best friend, but she knew that Weiss was smiling contently. She was glad that she was able to help her best friend and that Emerald didn’t have to be left out. “Anyway…this was a weird thing we did and I feel exhausted. I’ll talk to you in the morning Ruby. And I better see your criminal fiancee on time at work tomorrow.” Emerald stuck her tongue out at her scroll. Ruby giggled and responded to her best friends farewell. 

“Night Weiss, I hope we made you feel better.”

 

Ruby’s farewell was the last thing Weiss heard from the two before she set her scroll aside and moved her covers so that she could get back into her bed. She considered getting up to wash her sheets but ultimately decided against it. She was tired and wanted to drift off to sleep. She closed her eyes and whispered to her scroll.

“Good night you two, I love you.”


End file.
